Naming Day
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter name their first son. Sorta GinnyPOV. Features Minerva, Molly, and the Order, as well as a certain someone's ghost.


**_Disclaimer: Harry and co belong to JO._**

**_A/N: This is assuming Jo doesnt kill Harry. Is totally the fault of one Isis Malfoy xD hugs her_**

**_who seems to be my Muse at the moment. xD Harry names his son. Kinda Ginny-POV.._**

**_ps (Since I know you read fanfiction )-Jo, PLEASE dont kill Harry. Its far, far too late to worry about someone bastardizing you_**

**_series. See below. xD We love ya regardless, Jo! ZS_**

"Oh Ginny, he's beautiful!" Ginny Potter smiled wearily as she looked up at her mother.

"I know. My hair, his eyes. If only his mother could see….." Molly's eyes shone over bright at the mention of Lily, but she smiled.

"Oh, she would. She tried so hard to get James's hair to sit flat…." Molly reached out and stroked the child who lay in her daughters arms asleep. Both spared a glance at Harry, who was looking at his wife and son like he was viewing heaven.

"Everyone's almost here, Gin. Then we can name him." Harry said, getting up from his seat by her bed. Ginny smiled.

"I'll go meet them at the desk, ok? I'll be right back, I promise!"

"Just go, Harry, I'm not going to vanish anytime soon." Both redhead women chuckled as Harry blushed and exited the hospital room. Molly turned to Ginny, still smiling, and looked into the baby boy's eyes.

"I wonder if he has a name picked out. Now that I think about it, Hathew doesn't match the child's eyes, much as I loved your grandfather." Ginny smiled wistfully, her eyes dimming, as she looked down at the happy newborn, who's eyes were now wide open and searching the room haphazardly.

"I think I know what he wants to name him, and I agree. But its as if he knows you all will react in a way that will make him blush." She giggled. Harry hadn't blushed since he asked her to marry him, two days after the war's end.

"How are you, Ginevra?" Came the soft voice of Headmistress McGonagall, as she entered with the others. Harry gently sat her on the right side of Ginny and set the cane she'd come to use by the door.

"As well as one can be after something like this! But I survived worse in the war, I suppose." Minerva smiled softly, and Ginny could see the younger witch in her come alive again. Far from the raven-haired Deputy she'd been, Minerva McGonagall was now completely silver-haired and no longer prone to the energized rants she'd once given a certain Headmaster on his more eccentric days, though she'd give Harry---now the DADA teacher at Hogwarts---quite a few snaps that kept his own eccentricity in check. It was that thought that had helped Ginny realize the name he planned for his son.

Remus and Nymphandora Lupin entered behind Minerva, followed closely by Bill, Fleur, and Gabriel. Arthur entered next, chatting with Hermione about DVD-players while Ron stared blankly at his wife and father. Soon the room was nearing crowded, with several more order members arriving behind the close relatives. It took a moment for Ginny to see that they'd all waited a moment for a shout of "Constant Vigilance!" before remembering that Mad-Eye Moody had died in the war along with many others. Ginny's heart hurt to see the gap besides Dean where Seamus used to be, but she shook her head. Look to the Future was her motto and she'd not dally in the past.

"Well, Harry? Do we get a name for my nephew?" Ron asked after they'd all settled down. One of his hands absently lay on Hermione's bump, where his daughter was growing into her last few months in the womb.

Harry blushed a bit and sat on the bed on Ginny's left, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He looked down at the boy and smiled.

"He's a bit of a giggler already. And he seems to enjoy it when people smile." She said, hoping it would help Harry decide, if he even had more than one choice.

"Well…..The middle name I knew, regardless of gender. Sirius. And the first name.." he trailed off, sharing a look with Minerva, who made a little gasping sound and put one hand over her mouth.

" He'll be Albus Sirius Potter." Harry said, blushing scarlet the moment the words were out of his mouth. Every female in the room said "awwwww!" at once, while several people moved to get out handkerchiefs, Minerva among them.

Ginny could only grin as she looked down at her son—at little Albus---and saw that he was giggling and gurgling.

"Do you like that name, Albus?" She asked. The baby smiled and stuck out his small pink tongue at her. She and Minerva laughed.

"I think that's a yes!" Minerva said. As the others gathered around to welcome Albus Sirius Potter into the enormous extended family that was the Order, Minerva turned to Harry, eyes misty.

"You think you're blushing," she commented, loud enough only for Harry and Ginny to hear," Thank you for this moment, child. I'll forever have the mental picture of Albus blushing scarlet behind that ridiculous beard of his in my mind. In fact, I think I'll tell his portrait, just for giggles." Harry turned-if possible-even redder, but he joined in the laugher anyway.

They all laughed and reminisced and took bets on how long into his schooling eleven years later it would take Albus to copy his namesake's trickster nature long into the afternoon, enjoying the happiness they so deserved.

In a corner where none could see, a man was blushing furiously as his equally-ghostly companion grinned.

"That is the single most heartwarming thing I've ever seen." Commented Armando Dippit, smiling that Humphrey Bogart smile that had once made young women giggle during his lifetime.

"After all that I did that hurt him, he names his first child after me." Armando rolled his eyes.

"He's wiser than that 15-yr old child that destroyed your office. Love doesn't fade with a row or two, even a one-sided one as was the case then. You saw him at the Funeral, Albus, after your death when he attacked Severus, when he won over Riddle, and when he joined the staff. Now cone on, I think there's a game of Quidditch beginning, and I'm sure Godric wants to snag you for Seeker before Salazar does. Or worse, Morgaine."

"Alright, alright," Albus Dumbledore looked over at Harry and his new little family and smiled. He stepped into the throng unseen and laid a hand first on Harry's shoulder---the young man shivered, feeling the spirit—and then to little Albus, the only one young enough to see the spirit-wizard in the room.

"My blessing on you, Little Albus Potter. Be a good boy and ask your father for lemon drops when you're older—it will surely baffle him!" Little Albus gurgled and reached out to touch the phantom beard. Ginny looked perplexed, only seeing the baby reaching out, seemingly for nothing, just as Albus Dumbledore disappeared.

"What is it, Albus?" She asked. The baby only gurgled in reply before lowering his small arms. His eyes twinkled with laughter, and his mother forgot her question, content with the small future in her arms.


End file.
